User interface devices, including control panels to operate various systems and machineries (e.g., vehicles such as forklifts) and control their functionality, generally include user-actuatable implements (e.g., keyboard buttons) and other input/output devices that facilitate interaction with the environment of the particular system or machinery. Often, the system or machinery to be controlled are configured, or are used for, specific functionality, rendering at least some of the user-actuatable implements and other input/output device fitted on a standard-issue user interface device unneeded. The availability of more user-actuatable implements and other input/output devices on a standard-issue user interface device than are needed for operation of the particular system or machinery may result in unnecessary complexity to the operation of the system or machinery by users. This can result in longer training times for the user to learn how to use the system or machinery, and can also increase the likelihood of an accident occurring (e.g., due to decision-making delay in locating a particular button or implement on the user-interface, or pressing a wrong button).